


Roses in Neverland

by I_am_Vulcan



Category: Peter Pan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_Vulcan/pseuds/I_am_Vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ember is a lonesome orphan and all she wants is to be free. What will the shadow do when he hears her plea? </p>
<p>*I didn't mean for that to rhyme, but it was cool anyway.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses in Neverland

Ember made sure no one was following her as she crept out of the home, in the pitch black night. She knew she shouldn't have run away. Her life was horrible ,and those foster parents made it worse. She hated when people faked kindness. Her foster parents pretended to love her, but they kept her under ward of the state. They just needed her for money. She was just a paycheck to them.They didn't love her. They hit her, beat her, and starved her. Real families didn't do that right? Was it just her? Was there something wrong with her? Was she unlovable? She began crying as she ducked into the cover of the woods, but she ran faster. What seemed like hours passed, and her legs gave way. She had made her way to an old bridge with a beautiful stream. It was so cold and her body was going numb. Her salty tears eventually dried on her face and she laid down on the bank of the stream. The cold was taking over and she felt something cold touch her open palm. A flake of snow. She calmly undid her sweater and sat with her feet in the freezing water. She was giving up. She didn't care how slow or painful she died, just as long as the endgame was the same. Maybe it would be like The Little Match Girl. She had always loved that story. She didn't think she would die, and she knew that she'd have to continue running. She just wanted to bask in the freedom of death. So she sat, at the waters edge with snow piling around her frail body and her thin sneakers in the water. She slept like that too. In her dreams, she screamed but no one was around to hear. Except maybe someone that shouldn't even have been there.

The shadow felt such a large wave of sorrow, he nearly dropped out of the sky. When a child is close to taking its life, the shadow feels a small tug towards them and he grieves for them silently, but this was like nothing he had ever felt. He has never felt such a chasm of pain or sadness before. He looked over the vast land and found the sleeping child he was looking for. He swooped low to her and sat beside her as she screamed in her sleep. He looked deep within her, and searched for belief, the factor that could get her to Neverland. Strangely, she had a lot of belief, just no hope. He picked her up with no sound and flew away with her. He wondered how Peter would react to the girl. Ember Thyme. 16. No home. Perfect candidate for Neverland. He was supposed to ask Peter but he was drawn to her in a way that Peter would feel too.

 

Peter

Where was his shadow? He was supposed to be back by now. He was supposed to have the new storybook he had heard about. He looked out his tent at his Lost Boys and sighed. They really wanted a new story. They were tired of hearing the ones Wendy had taught him, even though they enjoyed when he sat down to tell it to them. He asked Wendy about more stories, but all she did was sit there and blubber. Useless girl. Girls were nothing. He didn't need a mother. He just needed his boys and his shadow. His stupid, slow, lazy shadow.


End file.
